rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lore s01e19
= Timeline Events = * June 24 - Africa Corps occupy Egypt * June 25 - British RAF bombs Bremen * June 25 - General Dwight Eisenhower is appointed the commander of U.S. forces in Europe * June 26 - German assault at Mersa Matruh * June 27 - FBI captures 8 Nazi saboteurs from a sub off New York's Long Island * June 27 - PQ-17 convoy leaves Iceland for Archangelsk * June 29 - Dmitri Shostakovich's 7th Symphony premieres * June 30 - Colonel General Von Paul' 6th Army enters Ukraine * June 30 - U.S. bombs Celebes and Timor * June 30 - U.S. Mint in New Orleans ceases operation = Character Improvements = * Dan - 7XP Added Booster (Mass) to Camouflage power * Deja Vu - Hoarding * Puddles - Surfin' Safari 1d, Spray of Ice Darts 1wd * Doris - Hypnoray 6d = Episode Summary = Panamaniacs, part 1 On meeting with Agent Price, the team is instructed that they will now be doing jobs for the Office of Strategic Services (the OSS), a governmental department that nobody in the team has heard of. Puddles is overheard to mutter darkly about this being the first step in Agent Price's plot to betray us. Agent Calvin Teller, our OSS contact, informs us that we will be doing more field work and everybody groans, imagining more Talent procurement runs as we've been doing daily. He goes on to say that since we are the most experienced domestic talent team and since we have international experience (we've been to Cuba once and left under explosive circumstances, so we aren't really sure what he's talking about), he wants us to cope with a budding situation in Panama. The Panama Canal is an important resource for transporting American supplies and troops, and there is some fear that the Nazis or Japanese will land troops there to disrupt it. Local authorities have been unable to find any sign of them, so they believe that there is a Talent hiding their activities. Since we can easily spot Talent activities, they want us to travel to Panama and survey the area. The US Embassy will be our contact there, and we will have accommodations supplied by a wealthy construction entrepreneur, Ted Dalgren, who has an estate in Panama city. So the team heads to Panama. We are met by OSS agents (Bob and Rick) and brought to an empty warehouse to meet Mr. Dalgren. We are given loads of photocomposite maps showing aerial surveillance of the surrounding areas, but are unable to determine anything from them. Mr. Dalgren shows up and brings us to his estate. Deja Vu pretends not to have a talent, claiming to be our leader, but Dan blows his cover. Later, Deja Vu gives Dan the "Loose lips sink ships" speech. We divide up: Puddles attempts to take a bath and snoop, but is foiled by Mr. Dalgren's servants. Dan encounters more of the servants and questions them about Mr. Dalgren. Deja Vu and Doris examine the maps more closely but can't find any significant changes between them and older survey maps dating from before the war. The next day, the team divides up again, each member flying in a different compass direction to search. Dan discovers a patch of jungle which shows clear signs of manipulation, to the north of Panama City. We obtain a squad of US soldiers to assist us and a truck, and head north. The jungle is too thick to drive the truck into so we eventually must hike. We find the section of jungle, about 30 trees which are illusionary. Puddles almost brains herself trying to walk through one; they are solid but somehow not real. We find a hidden door with a staircase leading down. Everyone troops down and we discover a bunch of skeletal corpses, dressed in construction uniforms that workers wore while building the canal. We puzzle over them and turn to discover that the heavy metal door we used to enter has slammed shut. Dan goes to examine it and finds a sweet syrupy smell. Doris tries to identify the gas around us and comes up with a list of about 30 gasses, all of them explosive. The door is sealed closed and there is no doorknob. Puddles soaks everyone trying to blast it open. Eventually, she creates a water wall sealing off one half of the room. Everyone gathers on the side opposite the door, Dan sticks his finger through it and tries to laser eye the door. He blasts a hole into it, and the gas explodes, the water absorbing most of the shock but the flash of light stuns everyone. Deja Vu summons many doubles onto the other side of the door and has them open it. We leave. We continue our search and find another hidden entrance inside a hollow log. Leaving one of the soldiers to guard, we follow the stairs down to discover an underground arena where, as Deja Vu learns through his hindsight, Talents are set against each other in brutal combat while wealthy people gamble on the results. Continuing to search, the team finds a single Canadian Talent imprisoned with an explosive collar. At first, he refuses to allow Doris to touch it but Dan convinces him to trust her. Doris removes it easily, and we rig explosives under the arena chairs with pressure sensitive triggers so that the next time people try to sit in them and view the festivities, they will be in for a painful surprise. We report back to our OSS contacts, who inform us that the methods used to contain talents are eerily similar to those recommended by a classified OSS document, suggesting there is a security leak (when ISN'T there a security leak?). We remain in Panama, hoping to find more information. = Quotes = * DV (about Dan): See my problem? He isn't the brightest. Dan (glowing): Yes I am! * Steve, OOC, as Puddles: Oil and water don't mix, cause oil sucks. * Dan: Look, she made a talking dog. Gizmo, a talking dog: Woof. Dogs. Can't. Talk. = Endgame Bonuses = * XP: 4 (+1 to Ally for MVP) * Bonus skill: OSS protocols = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time when Steve makes brain-destroying puns about Panama.